Summer Heat
by 0liWt-kxc
Summary: Klaroline Oneshot - no plot, no story. Just experimenting with writing a little smut. Klaus and Caroline sneaking a moment of intimacy in a town event...


First attempt at writing smut, well not full smut, not a very good piece but if I've written it, I might as well share it ;)

I know it's strange to post this during winter, but I have to publish it now or I probably never will.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_It was a warm summer's day, a big event was taking place in the town square. People gathered, all with a drink in hand, chatter and laughter can be heard everywhere creating a bright cheery atmosphere. _

_Away from the crowd, down the stairs in the alleyway behind the Grill, a strained vibe of sexual frustration was radiating out from the spot of the muffled moans and bodies slammed against brick walls._

_The noises came from the blonde couple pressed intensely close to one another, their lips making loud sloppy open-mouth kisses and hands roaming each others' bodies on inappropriate places for a public setting._

"_Klaus," Caroline muttered into the his lips with one hand tucking at the tie and the other running down his solid chest, while hooking her right leg on his hip bringing him closer. "god, I've missed you."_

_The past few days had been very hectic with organizing the town's event because the new Miss Mystic Falls left everything till the last minute and was panicking so much that she almost went down on her knees asking for help. Caroline, of course, had gladly taken over the role seeing as she loved a challenge but time was cutting short and it took up every second of her day. Though she managed to pull it off, she couldn't find the chance to have an uninterrupted moment with Klaus. Let alone having the luxury to release the sexual frustration that had build up over the short period of separation, especially in this summer heat and being vampires with their heighten emotions. _

_Klaus smirked against the kiss, pushing Caroline back to the wall and holding the back of her risen leg, fingers tracing up her smooth milky white skin. _

_"Sure you want to do this here, love?" His tongue ran over her bottom lip. "The town folks might see." The concern in his tone was less than convincing as he pinned her back with his hips and with his other hand moving up the curve of her waist. "Or worst, your little friends." Not that he minded, of course, but knowing Caroline and her controlling nature, he felt the need to remind her as she would most probably scream at him for it after. He found it extremely endearing when she got mad, that annoyance glint in her eyes and anger flushed cheeks made her look all the more breathtakingly beautiful. But, of course, it would mean no sex until she caved in the natural desire for make-up sex or for the betters day, angry sex, where she would attempt to fight for dominance and he would let her. _

_"Well then, you better make this quick." She looked up under the hooded eyelashes with a seductive grin, pulling his shirt out from the trousers and running her hands up his muscular abdomen._

_He grunted in reply, grabbing the blond curls at the back of her head. Their lips clashed again, eager and rough. Tongues lapping, exploring each other. _

_The kiss left both panting and hungry for a more intimate touch. Klaus planted a trail of open mouth kisses down the side of her cheek, to her delicate collar bone then to the pulsing point at the base of her neck. _

_The feel of his lips, fingers on her bare skin, and his hardness against her stomach was all she concentrated on. She couldn't care less who caught them in the act, her whole being was hurting with want. Subconsciously, she started rubbing against him attempting to gain some pleasure with the friction created. _

_His hand crept up the hem of her mini dress that clings tightly to her glorious body like a second layer of skin, emphasizing her every curve with a ridiculously low neckline which drove him crazy from the moment he saw her in it. His fingers ran up her inner thighs and found her core, the heat was evidence of her needs and he would tend to them, but not yet. He teasingly dragged his fingers along her wetness._

_Caroline hummed against klaus' neck, her breathing quickened at his touch. She ran her hands up his torso, one grabbing firm on his shoulders and the other hooked its fingers around the collection of necklaces. Steadying her on the waist with his left hand and with the other he pulled aside her flimsy pants, his fingers found the entrance to her slick sex. Lightly running along the opening before inserting two fingers into her, earning a gasp from her lips, he began a slow movement curving up her adding pressure to the most sensitive spots. An increasing ache spread from between her legs, causing her to pushed down on his hands in attempt to satisfy her needs._

_Letting out small protest as he retracted right before she came, frowning her blue lust filled eyes looked up to his equally lustful ones. "Not yet." He grinned, an evil glint in his eyes as he licked off the dampness on his fingers. _

_In annoyance, she moved forward pressing her mouth hard onto his, allowing the taste of herself to flow through. She sucked on his bottom lip to which he responded with a throaty groaned. _

_Caroline giggled lightly, she always enjoyed seeing the affect she had on Klaus even from the smallest things she did. Like the way his groin twitched as she cupped him over the thin fabric of the trousers or how he clenched his jaw as her fingers gently traced the outline of the bulge and when he let out a breath as she moved to the zipper, relieving him of the constraint. _

_He hissed with a burning desire as her hand wrapped around him, returning the favour from before, she grazed the pad of her thumb over the top while slowly moving along his length. She fisted round his hardness pumping it until he grew harder and bigger, if that's possible._

_Unable to wait any longer, Klaus pulled on her wrist locking them behind her back while positioning himself at her slick entrance. _

_"Oops, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" The all too familiar annoying cocky tone rang out from the right side of the stairs, and without looking, an image of a face with the equally annoying lope-sided smirk jumped to mind._

_"Shit!" Caroline blurted. Jumping down from Klaus, she quickly pulled down and straighten her dress. _

_"Damn it! Damon!" She screamed at obviously amused intruder, "What the hell?!" Throwing her hands up to cover herself, her red was flustered with embarrassment and frustration. _

_"Tut tut tut, blondie. This is a family event, you should know better than to scar those poor children for life." Shaking his head while strolling down towards them._

_All the while, Klaus stood there with his back to the older Salvatore, he pulled up his pants and tugged in his shirt making himself presentable. His calm demeanor perfectly masked the anger and irritation growing inside. He had an eery grin on his face as his mind raced through numerous ways of shutting the older Salvatore up without causing a scene. _

_The blonde gave him a warning look and he sighed. Looked as if he would have to save the fun till another time. _

_"Shut up, Damon. Just tell me what it is." She huffed, irritated at the intruder and not reaching sexual satisfaction. _

_"Right, her highness the mystic princess is about this close to having a mental breakdown." Gesturing with his fingers, "She's running around like a headless chicken, looking for you. So, you coming? Or," he trailed off, with a raised brow eyeing the blonde couple._

_"Better be off then." Klaus spoke with a charming smile and somewhat composed manner despite just getting caught in foreplay moments earlier._

_Looking into Caroline's disappointed eyes, he whispered, lips pressed against her ear "Don't worry, love. I have all night to lavish you after." He offered her his arm before heading towards the stairs._

_While walking past Damon, "Oh, and Damon. Next time, bugger off or I'll have to rip out your heart and shove it up, oh what was that phase you use again sweetheart?" he paused, turning to Caroline. "Oh yes, where the sun don't shine." _

_Just because he couldn't harm him, didn't mean he couldn't still enjoy throwing out a few empty threats._

* * *

Thank you for reading :))

Feel free to give some feedback (or a comment on how bad it was...)

xxx


End file.
